


行星组曲/My Knife Your Name

by ex_skeleton



Series: 狂想曲世界 [5]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ex_skeleton/pseuds/ex_skeleton
Summary: 国庆快乐！（对不起，说好的本佩车我没开出来233）5小时摸完的非常赶了233。黑手党AU，沿用狂想曲世界设定，高层=元老，教练=顾问，队长=次首，队员=干部，中场=指挥官，后卫=机枪手你贾真·全明星233，出场人物包括：主角们，总监，巴斯滕，VVD，Donny，艾廷，多尔贝尔，齐球王，舍内一两句Ruudwin来自几个脑洞：-熊熊的，如果阿贾克斯跟威廉二世打群架，威廉二世需要派出VVD 233-面对强|权逼|迫，荷兰人的反应绝对是“我废了你”。这个民族一点委曲求全的基因都没有233（所以放心阅读！虽然是强|权逼|迫，但是什么都没有发生！）-过里昂后，小队代带领球迷唱歌，太，A，了。真·幼帝。-之前世界足球先生颁奖的时候的fifa传奇集会，都是神兽233非典型的如何应对权势逼迫，反杀和阴谋向的爽文，黑暗版的青春剧？？？





	行星组曲/My Knife Your Name

>   荷兰人，一意孤行的天真，斗志昂扬的锋利，举世无双的天赋。

**0.**

    “诸君——我喜欢小男孩儿！”

    宴会上酒肉臭横流，殿堂外的Frenkie听到这句话感觉脑子里没来由地震了震。

    他向旁边一同守卫在荷兰黑手党首脑集会的Matthijs耳语：“借我把刀用用？”

    只有纯血阿贾克斯人可以在这种场合带刀。

    所以这当然是违反家族协定的，但Matthijs淡淡扫了一眼周遭，侧过身拉起西装下摆，迅速把自己的蝴蝶刀插在Frenkie的西装内兜里。

    Matthijs，19岁，家族次首，深得信赖和重用，被长老们评价“看起来比实际年轻大十岁”。所以虽然他经常和阿贾克斯身价王Frenkie带头作乱，也没有人怀疑到他们头上。

    而虽然他自己不承认，Frenkie也是一个理性冷静的正常人，但万一有一天Frenkie向他要天上的月亮，他会毫不犹豫地开始资助登月计划。

    所以他只是问：“你要刀干什么？”

    带头违规的金发少年云淡风轻地移开视线，两个人熟练地假装什么也没发生过：“感觉会用得上。”

 

**1.**

    天才们——神准的危机神经和预判能力。

    这把蝴蝶刀现在抵在一个中年男子腹间赘肉上。

    是那位喜欢小男孩儿的中年男子，大约也是某地名震四方的人物，但这几天阿贾克斯举行犯罪家族集会，来的妖魔鬼怪太多，Frenkie实在懒得挨个记住，而他没有记住的人应该不是那么的重要。

    “我再一次建议您收手，”他平静地说，脸上甚至还有点公事公办的稳重笑意，“您再动一厘米，我就把您的肠子掏出来。”

    他清晰地看着冷汗从对方的额角流下来。

    但有头有脸的人物毕竟是有头有脸的人物，大约正常程度的抵抗也见得多了，也知道以自己的身份地位，在荷兰境内几乎不会有人真的敢把他的肠子掏出来。

    “真辣。”这位男子笑了出来，“带劲儿。你敢动手吗？你知道我是谁吗？想想你的未来和家人。我要的只是一夜。你听话一点。”

    他的手已经到了Frenkie的腰上。

    然后他顿住了。

    他不得不顿住。

    血液浸红他的白衬衫，Frenkie的刀尖精准刺入一厘米。

    Frenkie的笑容还是很稳重，很平静，让人看着如沐春风：“不管是谁，没有肠子都不会太威风的不是吗？”

 

**2.**

    拳风划过Frenkie耳侧，打在他身后的墙上。

    Frenkie的脊背贴着墙，恍然觉得整面墙都震了震。

    他默念这次认错态度一定要好，一定要真诚，绝对对方说什么都不能迂回要爽快承认，毕竟自己带头违规，违规对象还是一个刚刚和阿贾克斯谈成了一笔重要交易的组织头目。

    他目前的计划是等Matthijs气消了再说话。大不了被这人揍一顿嘛，反正是自己理亏。

    Matthijs在一个小时前作为次首被从房间里拎出来，某个地方组织头目怒气冲冲地向他兴师问罪，表示自己被阿贾克斯人袭击了，对方非纯血却持械，请有关部门管管。

    “贵组织的de Jong无法无天！”

    然后Matthijs的脑子就炸了。想必违规持械的械还是他亲手放在Frenkie衣袋里的。

    一直炸到现在。

    他不知道自己应该作何感想。如果是任何一个其他的干部，他都有一套次首们流传五十年的、演练的得当的平衡手策略，先安抚好外人的情绪缓缓兵，再不动声色地调查自己人。

    但这是Frenkie。Frenkie是不一样的。虽然具体哪里不一样他说不出来，只是Frenkie的姓氏从那对油腻嘴唇里吐出来的时候，他觉得仿佛有人朝自己眉间开了一枪。

    所以他直截了当的来跟本人对峙，而当事人坐在家族庄园的茶室里喝茶，似乎早就料到他会出现。

    Matthijs看着那张过分平静地脸，感觉一股邪火烧上眉间：我为你这么六神无主，你在这儿悠哉游哉？

    “你怎么回事？”Matthijs中气十足的声音摇晃着Frenkie的鼓膜，“怎么这么干事情？这不像你啊？家族不会对这件事情睁一只眼闭一只眼的？发生了什么？”

    “我错了，对不起。”Frenkie贯彻了自己的计划，认错一定要诚恳干脆，平静地看着Matthijs的眼睛。

    Matthijs觉得自己一拳仿佛打在棉花上，有些晕眩的无力。

    是啊，对这个人暴力和威压都是没有用的。他会平静地化解，然后用一种看野蛮人的眼神看着你。

    Matthijs深吸了一口气，强迫自己说人话：“为什么袭击他？”

    这个说辞Frenkie已经喝着茶思虑很久了，这已经是最一阵见血而足够隐晦的了，他说得也非常稳，仿佛阐述今日天气：“他自己说，他是一个喜欢小男孩儿的人，尤其是金色头发的。”

    Matthijs一定能听明白了。

    Matthijs可不只是听明白了。

    如果说刚才的Matthijs的脑子里只是C4火光炸了炸，那Frenkie刚才这句话就投了颗氢弹在他脑壳里，不容置疑地把一切理智都核平了。

    Frenkie迷惑地发现这人比刚才还生气。不只是生气，是无法自控地杀气四溢，连茶室里摆得花都似乎被逼得破败了几许。

    然后他的肩膀被牢牢地抓住了，他几乎听见自己的关节被捏的“咔嗒”一声。    

    Matthijs说话的模样几乎等同于他下家族狙杀令的时候：“他……？你为什么不告诉我？你倒是告诉我啊？”

    Frenkie想脱口吐槽用什么机会怎么告诉你，但Matthijs的状态仿佛充过了气的气球，随时可能爆发，他觉得自己现在还是识时务地安抚一下比较好：“我的错。你别生气……”

    “不生气？我怎么能不生气？”Matthijs咬牙切齿，“跟你有关我怎么可能不生气？”

    他可能现在也不太知道自己在说什么，至少Frenkie是没听明白这两句话的逻辑。

    如果他们现在任何一个人放下雷霆怒意和战斗模式燃烧的心智，听听自己的内心，不难意识到自己心里真正响的句子是：

    ——有人对你动手，我不惜代价杀他全家。

    ——高层的愤怒我是算到的，但不想被你吼啊，难过。

    可惜喜欢的心情令人智商成负。

 

**3.**

    平静还是到来了。即使年轻气盛，做事情多少还有些毛躁，但也是家族希望，自幼想得就比别人多，自控能力不符合年龄得惊人。

    Matthijs最后只是问：“你有没有事？”

    Frenkie轻松地一笑：“你应该问他有没有事？”

    “就他那点小伤？真是烦死我了。不也是道上混过来的人吗，跟个大少爷一样，太娇气了，太事儿了。” 

    “毕竟是我啊，我有分寸的。我不会真的伤害他，虽然我很想，但我只是吓唬他一下。”

    这句话激得一直没有看Frenkie眼睛的人抬起了头，Frenkie一下被那双混合恼羞成怒惊慌失措甚至还有些委屈的蓝眼睛震了震。

    “你没事就好。”Matthijs说，像一只凶够了感到后怕的年轻狮子，Frenkie见状甚至想去抱抱他。

    而他也的确这么做了，顺势将下巴放在少年健硕的肩膀上，觉得一晚上绷紧的神经卸下去一半。

    家族次首僵硬了一下，随机不那么从善如流地抱住了环住了家族待刑犯的肩胛，然后扭扭捏捏地下行至腰：“你怎么吓唬他的？”

    “我跟他说他敢动手我就把他肠子扯出来。”

    “……干得漂亮。挺有你的风格的。”

    “唉。”Frenkie在温柔乡里张开眼睛，非常明亮的一双眼睛，清醒地宛如冷月，“家族打算怎么处理我？”

    Matthijs沉默良久。

    “先禁闭吧……然后慢慢谈。你是家族这一代最重要的才能之一。你放心。”

    我不太放心。Frenkie在心里默念。

    我不会让你出事的。Matthijs在心里默念。

    “Frenkie，你怎么会知道要向我要刀的。”

    “我说是直觉你信吗。”

    “……我是信的。家族一定是不信的。家族会怀疑你蓄谋已久。那个混蛋大约会反咬你一口。”

    “我知道，猜得到。我会告诉他们刀是我从你手里偷的。”

    “不要。一起担。”

    Frenkie打断了他，将唇角凑到Matthijs耳边，压低声音，确保即使有人监听也听不辨内容：“听我说，这事情不正常。正常人是不会对我下手的。你要是选人玩儿你会选某一家族身价最高的人吗？而且我觉得我在道上的名声，应该肯定不是一个会屈服的人。有蹊跷，我甚至怀疑这个二愣子也是被人蒙骗的。我怀疑这不是冲着我来而是冲着家族来的。你先不要表态比较好，观察一下。”

    以他们的8厘米身高差说悄悄话，他们要凑得非常近，躯干上的每一块肌肉都紧紧贴和，家族次首不自觉地将怀里的人抱得更紧了一些，艰涩地说：“我明白。”

    ——我不会让你有事。

    ——如果这无法避免，我会跟你一起有事。

 

**4.**

    铁门被关上，上锁，Frenkie支起耳朵确认守卫已经走远，才放任自己倒在禁闭室的硬板床上。

    正面朝下倒的。他的背上现在有数十道鞭痕，皮开肉绽，不用怎么动都火辣辣地疼。

    袭击友方家族头目的罪名尚在调查，但在家族集会私自持械的惩罚免不了。

    他分出精神力对抗疼痛和发烧，用以隔离不愉快记忆的封印松动，他恍然觉得腰间又出现了某只手的触感。

    粘腻、汗湿的短粗手指。

    他一瞬间想把自己的那块皮割下来。

    但他迅速握紧了拳强迫自己拉长呼吸，降低血压和激素水平。他还需要动脑子，他的次首和兄弟们还等着他这边的判断和信号，不能让精神应激夺走理智。

    而仇恨和冒犯就用敌人的断手和血来献祭吧。

    他回忆起那一夜茶室中Matthijs领子上的香水味，放纵自己陷入昏迷。

 

**5.**

    在他扬言要将某位男子的肠子扯出来的时候，并没有想到会有这个情景。

    他的手腕被手铐束缚在身后。

    枪口对准他。他的衣服被从身上撕扯下。

    一个密室。

    阿贾克斯亲荷派元老范德萨远赴法国参加世界黑手党头目集会，这当然是一个清理党羽的好时机。疏荷派顾问ten Hag对他隐晦地表示，你就为了家族生意牺牲一下吧。

    于是他被送到了这位“喜欢小男孩儿”的中年男子面前。

 

**6.**

    范德萨在世界黑手党头目集会上遇到主办人之一的传奇范巴斯滕，前代阿贾克斯人跟他话家常，问这几天的风波什么情况。

    范德萨惊叹：这你都能听到风声。

    前代传奇笑笑表示毕竟是母组织，总要关心的。

    范德萨表示不是什么光彩的事情，组织内有一些人想通过动摇一些干部来改变元老间的势力差，简单来说，有人想借别的组织对我们的希望下毒手。

    就这样啊。巴斯滕耸耸肩。那我们的希望肯定要报复回去的对不对。

    是，就这样。范德萨也耸耸肩。所以我敢这么出来，这点事情小崽子们也解决得了吧。

    他们是荷兰人。

    他们从血统上没有向权势让步屈从的能力。

    我管你是谁。我管你与多少家多少业有关。让我不高兴了，我就废了你啊。

 

**7.**

    Frenkie一步一步向后退。

    觊觎他的人也并不着急，像欣赏被折断翅膀的隼、拔掉指甲的狮子，悠悠地抽着雪茄接近他。

    Frenkie摸到了背后的墙壁。有一个墙缝比别的稍微宽松一些。

    始作俑者满意地看着他被逼到死角，将雪茄换了一侧手，托起金发青年的下巴。

    金发青年的脸颊柔软，想必适合口|交。

    然后他的瞳孔骤然收缩。

    他的笼中猎物扬起一侧胳膊——他的手铐是怎么解开的？——猛地出手，肘击打碎了他身旁的一块瓷砖。

    枪口的金属光泽露出来。

    金发青年笑了。

    来，我让你们知道什么叫阿贾克斯历代级身价最高。

 

**8.**

    一周前。

    阿贾克斯家族顾问ten Hag提出和解，愿意将Frenkie de Jong赔偿给这位被袭击的敌方头目，前提是这个人要完好无损地换回来，毕竟7000万身价。

    家族次首de Ligt不动声色地提出限制条约：阿贾克斯的干部，所以赔偿的场所只能在阿贾克斯选择的地方进行。

    这话没什么问题，毕竟在座元老多少觉得这事情不怎么光彩，还是在家族地界控制信息流通比较放心。

    当晚，家族干部Carel Eiting秘密拜会家族禁闭室，发生如下对话：

    “Frenkie，我是来找你列购物单的。说吧，你都要什么？”

    “开手铐的针，开绳索的小锯，反正逃生套装都来一份吧。我还要防弹衣，手雷，闪光弹，还有我的枪，你知道在哪儿找到它。”

    “哇兄弟，真不客气。等等，防弹衣，我们怎么把防弹衣藏进一个密室里？”

    “我可是要一个人杀出敌人大本营的！交给Hakim他总会有办法的。”

    “成吧成吧，反正Matthijs给报销，我觉得你开口要个核弹都没问题。”

    “他、他知道我们的计划，情绪还稳定吗……”

    “你说今天开会吗？太稳定了，稳定的我都有点害怕。你保重啊。”

    “……哦。”

    三天后的夜晚，阿贾克斯干部Hakim Ziyech与Lasse Schöne前往阿姆斯特丹市郊、阿贾克斯名下的庄园进行密室整备。他们携带了一神秘金属箱，看起来像武器箱。

    脱逃装备被布置进本应成全淫|乐的密室，而整个庄园室内都藏好了弹药和医疗品。

    阿贾克斯的年轻干部们办事很有保障。Frenkie的双枪格洛克血洗庄园。

    他解决完庄园内守卫准备换弹夹杀到室外的时候看到了满地尸体。

    然后他看到了一个人。

    一个他并没有想到会出现在这里的人。

    看到了那个人的MP5冲锋枪。

    血液染红庄园的蔷薇园，一轮新月清冷地洒下光辉。

    那个人的身躯巍峨如山峦，眼神冰冷似月光，仿佛刚刚屠遍地狱，屹立在魔鬼的残骸上。

    却在与Frenkie目光相撞的时候宛如覆盖于冰层下的火山爆发。

    Frenkie不得不承认，机枪手这属性打好了当真一夫当关万夫莫开，降临战场有如天神下凡，让人膝盖发软。

    “Frenkie，”19岁的天神扯下面罩，“我来接你了。”

 

**9.**

    家族次首违规劫走家族王牌的消息迅速传遍阿姆斯特丹地下社会，阿贾克斯的岗哨一层一层布置在离开阿姆斯特丹的道路上。

    Matthijs驾驶他改装过的城市装甲车在郊区的道路上飞驰。

    Kasper Dolberg的岗哨远远地看着家族次首熟悉的黑色吉普驶来，没有丝毫减速的意思。

    Kasper笑了。

    他一抬手，岗哨的路障被手下熟练地清除。另一侧副驾驶上的Frenkie摇下车窗，风骚地打了一个阿贾克斯内部交流手势。

    “多谢后勤人员。特工们全力以赴。”

    Kasper回打手势：“武运昌荣，早日归来”！   

 

**10.**

    黑暗中的城间公路有如无边无际流浪的荒野，第一次以这种叛逃的方式离开阿姆斯特丹的Matthijs在肾上腺素降下来后有些微的茫然和恍惚。

    他问同伴：“Frenkie，你本来逃出来之后想去哪儿？”

    “你拜访过威廉二世吧。”

    “是啊，怎么了？”Matthijs记起这是Frenkie真正的母组织，心头燃起小小的、雀跃的火苗。

    “那你知道怎么走吧！我们去蒂尔堡！”

 

**11.**

    范德萨看着面前的一排年轻的干部们。

    他什么也没有说，眼睛里半点杀气也没有，只是端坐元老会议的一席，淡然地一眼扫过去。

    底下所有人却都抬不起头来。

   “所以你们都帮着他们两个逃家了？你们挺敢想的。”

    掷地有声，年纪轻一些的干部们齐齐一抖。

    元老紧急会议陷入尴尬的沉默。Donny van de Beek在沉默中鼓起勇气：“无论我们是否参与，结局是不会变的。Frenkie仅靠自己也会杀出来，或者死在那里。”

    他顿了顿，咽下声音里的颤抖：“我们无论如何不愿再失去一个兄弟了。”

    这话说得年轻人们都难过极了。

    范德萨点点头。

    他换了个更舒服的坐姿，轻轻打了一个手势。

    年轻人们仿佛被打开笼子的猛兽，倏忽间各自放出自己的气势和威压。

    不需要言语，他们从年纪很小的时候就一起训练，默契无人能敌。

    他们的枪口抵在了某几位元老的座椅背后。

    ——家族会议怎么可以带枪听训话？

    有人惊惧交加：“范德萨，你？”

    范德萨施施然地翘起二郎腿，愉快地扬起嘴角：“不好意思，我一直有那么一点，治下不严。”

 

**12.**

    通往威廉二世庄园的路上林立两排高瓦数探照灯，惨白的灯光铺就一条冷酷仙境般的单行道。

    单行道一侧是一座堡垒。

    堡垒里驾着一把重机枪。

    也是熟悉的型号，M2布朗宁。它的主人Matthjis也不是不认识。在为国征战的战场上他和那个人担当一样的战术作用，曾短暂地一同训练和战斗。

    荷兰这一代已成名的天神下凡，万夫莫开的钢铁屏障，由于Frenkie还没卖出去所以身价待定，于是他也是荷兰这一代的身价王与世界级阵地机枪手的身价王。

    Virgil van Dijk，遥远的雇佣兵团红军利浦浦的王牌。

    只是这人为什么在这里？

    Frenkie冲着堡垒打了个手势，堡垒上的通讯灯管闪烁出允许通行的信号。

    “我叫他来的。”似乎明白Matthijs的疑虑，Frenkie主动解释，“威廉二世是一个非常重视母队情怀和青训情怀的地方，我们所有人无偿为母队提供帮助。我本来的最坏打算是阿姆斯特丹与蒂尔堡全面战争，我总要叫个帮手。”

    Matthijs没来由地不太高兴。

    他觉得自己不太喜欢这位Virgil，虽然他自己承认对方是一个无比优秀的战士和国家的司令塔，现在的同阵营，他理应尊敬。

    他不咸不淡地回答：“哦，是一个不错的帮手。”

    Frenkie：…………大佬你怎么了。

    意欲成为中场大脑的人在脑中拼命搜罗可能致使这样不悦的原因，最后只能归咎于他思考过他与阿贾克斯对立的场景，急忙解释：“但我不会让全面战争发生的，我会选择谈判努力把自己谈回去。但是谈判总要双方实力相差差不多才会谈判，而威廉二世吧……这个实力吧……”

    而van Dijk就是这样一个人能扭转战场局势的神兵利器。

    威廉二世的铁门在他们的挡风玻璃前轰然打开，巨大的金属撞击的声音惊醒了Matthijs。

    他意识到自己气的不是这个。他跟Frenkie默契过剩，他当然想得到这层。

    而在van Dijk于庄园大堂迎接他们的时候，年轻的次首望着对方自己不得不微微仰视才能四目相对的眼睛，直面荷兰司令塔的巨大威压，忽然明白了。

    他不服。他在争强好胜。他不满为什么Frenkie设的这个局里这个人如同天降般拥有这么大的比重。什么离开叫离开阿姆斯特丹跟这个人一起跟阿贾克斯叫板？

    而更深一层的、他没有意识到的是，他感觉到了竞争和威胁，仿佛幼狮在领地里闻到了更年长优秀的狮子的气味，更接近他憧憬喜欢的对象，于是本能地炸起了年幼的鬃毛。

    他们的战术位置一致。给他七年，他有自信能超越对方。现在，还不行。

    Frenkie亲切地跟van Dijk撞了个兄弟见面的肩，然后介绍两人打照面握手。

    男人啊，都是幼稚地会用握手角力的动物。

    Matthijs捏出了几分真力气，van Dijk不动声色地笑着回应，Frenkie眉毛挑了挑。

    然后荷兰司令塔不动声色地跟Frenkie交换了一个无法直视的眼神。

    ——你们那儿这小子什么毛病？

    ——我也很想知道？

 

**13.**

    威廉二世的秘医亲切地为他们留下家族急诊室的灯。刚才一场战斗的新伤都被处理好，但Frenkie的旧鞭伤还需要上个药换纱布。Frenkie不好意思让母队秘医跟他们一起熬夜，于是这任务留给了反正年轻熬不坏的Matthijs。

    暖黄的灯光流转，秋夜的凉风撩起白纱窗帘，劫后余生令人肌肉酸痛，内心柔软。

    Matthijs看着面前年轻的身体上纵横的伤疤，几乎于心不忍。机枪手通常是看到过于残忍的战争场面的人，毕竟机枪伤害巨大，而他心大如海，从最开始杀人就没觉得什么过于残忍过。但Frenkie没什么伤口的身体上和白得近乎透明的肌理上，这些鞭痕太触目惊心，Matthijs拼命控制下手的力道，轻得像为花瓣拂去露水。

    Frenkie感受到灼灼而颤抖的实现落在自己背上，这让他喉咙发紧，连呼吸都不自觉地放轻。

    他必须说点什么，不然这气氛不知道要把他们指引到哪里去。

    “我没想到你会来，”他笑着说，“你可是纯血阿贾克斯人。就这么翘家了？”    

    Matthijs停下手上动作：“我来了，你高兴吗。”

    “高兴啊。”Frenkie垂下眼睛，“但我不忍心。你本来不用跟我淌这摊浑水的。你可是家族次首呀，我大概很快就会被卖到欧洲了，这段时间只要我不把家族庄园烧了，其他的事情应该都会被顺过去。可对你来说，这是你履历上重要一笔。”

    “我知道，”轻柔的双氧水棉球重新落到Frenkie身上，“但对我来说这根本不是一个选择。我没法坐在家族庄园看家族把你卖了，看你一个人执行这么危险的计划。”

    那天Carel转述一心想做指挥官的金发天才在禁闭室里想的计划的时候，Matthijs闭眼冷静了三秒才止住冲到嘴边的“这他妈都想得出来他是不是疯了”，并强迫自己冷静下来，迅速恢复镇定。他能在家族会议上强忍恶心和不悦说出“必须在阿贾克斯的地界进行”，是因为他那时候就下定决心，他要一个人一把枪冲进去接应Frenkie，不惜代价。

    他不可能不去这么做。前途又算什么？难道要他为将来的难测，放弃这一刻最重要的东西？

    Frenkie闭上了眼睛。

    比他小三岁的少年的话点在他心头的潭水上，掀起滔天的浪。

    似乎意识到自己说得太多了，Matthijs生硬地转换了话题：“下一步你什么打算？”

    Frenkie不假思索：“我要废他全组织。”

    Mathijs：……。

    太凶了，因为不动声色所以让人不寒而栗的那种，可这让他开始兴奋了。他们是战士，睡时枕着手枪，早就被许多训练调|教出简单粗暴好懂的神经，会因战场的存在而兴致昂扬。

    “你想怎么做？”

    “啊，这个你来了真是太好了，你更能胜任这个。”Frenkie高兴地说，“他那个组织我也查了一下，内部矛盾很严重，而且他大概也不是什么贤才，对他的意见还挺大的，这次跟阿贾克斯的交易他视为很重要的、重新拿回声望的筹码。总之，有机可乘，我们要去煽动反对那位头目的人，帮助他们，然后跟想要篡位的人达成同盟，让这个本来肯定搁浅了的跟阿贾克斯的生意继续下去，希望我也能将功补过吧。”

    “……等，等一下。你怎么查的啊。不对，这你都想得到？连这你都考虑到了？”

    “那什么，这位次首，需不需要我提醒你一下，咱们的家族好像是世界首席的情报组织，而且进禁闭室又不收设备，我还是能进内网找情报的啊。”

    “这不是重点。Frenkie，你在禁闭室里几天就想的这么完整……太强了。”

    “我是天才嘛。”

    “………………行吧。”

    “因为计划的最后必须是我回到阿贾克斯，想回去必须要有诚意和礼物。我想回到阿贾克斯。你，大家，你们都仅为我的任性冒了这么大的风险，我必须回来。所以，逼一逼自己，还是能想出来的。”

    “小事。”19岁的少年装酷似的说一句，“真的是小事。大家自然而然会为你这么做。兄弟和爱……兄弟，是最重要的不是吗。”

    “爱”什么终究还是没有说出口。

 

**14.**

    Frenkie记得那年在里昂，那一场精彩绝伦跌宕起伏战线长久的胜利。

    彼时Matthijs站在临时据点，从前线下来，被血和汗浸湿的辎衣还在裹在身上，猿臂蜂腰，一身虬结的肌肉，目光明亮似刀刃。

    少年张开双臂，竖起一根手指，仅一个眼神，就让嘈杂的人群安静下来。

    然后少年扬起手，放声而歌，声嘶力竭。

    那是每一个阿贾克斯人熟悉的、家族古老的歌谣。

    那是纯血的阿贾克斯的新星和希望。

    乳虎啸谷，百兽震惶。年轻气盛即是最纯粹的势不可挡。

    人们看着他如同看着幼帝和新王，兼有怜爱和崇拜，随着他昂扬的指尖挥舞手臂，狂热地纵声长啸。

    在远处凝视着一切的Frenkie亦觉得自己心跳似雷动。整个战场后方都专注地凝视他们的年轻的次首。

    是在那一刻Frenkie理解了，什么叫有人天生就为万人阵前、带领种群而生。想对这个人稽首的念头出现在脑海里，没有引起任何反感。

    ——想成为这个人麾下的王牌指挥官。

    现在，他们又要仰仗Matthijs的无上天赋煽|动人心了。

    “里昂那天，你的样子，让人想心甘情愿地为你去死。”

    “说啥呢，”幼帝轻拍了一下他的后脑勺，“一起活下去。”

 

**15.**

    van Dijk非常够义气，跟他们一起把计划推进到了安排地方组织内乱。剩下的安抚人心和扶植新领头人需要Matthijs的领导力，负责绝对武力和智力的两个人没啥事儿干，一边收尾一边瞎扯淡。

    “我真应该给你录下来，你看他演说时候的表情。”van Dijk毫不留情地吐槽，他们威廉二世的人都有一种天生的熟稔，像童年损友，“简直跟果园老农看着收成一样。”

    “我去你的。”Frenkie笑骂回去。

    “所以你准备什么时候下手啊？你还没有下手吗？”

    “下什么手？”

    “拿下他？”

    “……啊？”

    Frenkie整肃了一个表情：“我暂时没有这个意思。”

    荷兰的司令塔从根本上不能理解这件事情：“什么？你难道不喜欢他吗？”

    “我喜欢啊。”

    “那他难道不喜欢你吗？他对我的那种莫名其妙的敌意也是因为，你吧？你懂的那种幼稚的吃醋。”

    “是的啊。哎呦，见笑了。”

    “那你们还在等啥呢？？？”

    “……我也不知道啊！”

    van Dijk哑口无言。他想求求这位21岁就能布出这种局的指挥官大师预定人选用脑子想一想这件事情。他本来看着这俩人合作无间的水平，以为二位天才能幸免于“恋爱令人智商下降”的诅咒，万万没想到诅咒还是应验的，还是在最根本的问题上。

    他想代表许多人问一句：为什么还不在一起？

    “兄弟……我透露给你一个消息吧，国家队已经开盘了，赌你们什么时候官宣。”

    “……什么。”

    “我赌的是十月中旬之前。别让我赔钱啊。”

    “……。”

 

**16.**

    两周。范德萨整肃家族元老，Frenkie在外主导自己的脱逃，最终他带着修复后的家族生意归来，二位为阿贾克斯清理门户的主谋理应青梅煮酒一轮。

    元老向Frenkie举杯：“你真是个荷兰人。”

    青年才俊低下一点自己的杯口：“最高赞誉。”

    荷兰人，一意孤行的天真，斗志昂扬的锋利，举世无双的天赋。

    范德萨看着爱徒平静的眼睛，暗自下定决心说什么也要安排这个人走向指挥官这条路。这个水平，不让他在最合适的位置上发光发热简直是犯罪，他死后会无颜面对郁金香与橙狮，也无颜面对某个神仙。。

    夜风送来最后一季鲜花的香气，事关家族和前程的谈话已经结束，范德萨还需要代表一群老不正经问另一件事。

    “你对他是什么心情？说实话。”

    Frenkie：……………………。

    该来的总会来的。

    过往诸多在眼前掠过，似月下的云烟。

    他是在刚刚对范德萨回溯整个事件的时候才惊觉，自己是多么信任周遭这群人，对于邀请他们一起胡作非为也不觉得愧疚，因为他们之中任何一个人被外人暗算，他们都会为彼此这么做。

    兄弟和爱人。他非常肯定那个夜晚Matthijs没有说出口的音节会拼成这样两个词汇。

    或许是时候下定某种决心，在即将踏上欧洲战场的档口。

    Frenkie直视元老烟色的眼睛，郑重地向一个承诺，或者向家族提亲：“就像您对，花尼前辈。”

    范德萨：…………

    这帮小孩儿真是越来越放肆了！

    但大佬就是大佬，不动声色压下心里几乎要积蓄而出的吐槽：“那你还等什么呢？你们真是急死个人。”

    Frenkie敏锐地反应过一点不对劲。

    “……您们，该不会，也有一个，盘口。”

    范德萨背靠雕花椅背，翘起腿，云淡风轻：“赌盘可是荷兰人的光荣传统。”

    Frenkie：………………

    “不如你今晚就拿下吧。”

    Frenkie：………………？？？

    “好的吧，”他认了，遂忽然起身，向家族元老一鞠躬。

    ——“您说的对，我不如趁早下手。”    

 

**17.**

    Matthijs心心念念的人站在蔷薇园中央，喷泉旁边。

    细碎的水光映照明月，仿佛万天星辰为此人陨落。

    Matthijs觉得自己心跳濒临失速，他定了定神，走了过去。

    “找我什么事？”

    “Matthijs，”未来指挥官大师回过头，扬起嘴角一笑：“我身上有太多不愉快的记忆想洗刷了，你愿意帮个忙吗？”

    意有所指，暧昧不明。

    Matthijs呆呆地看着Frenkie，愣了几秒，反应过来的时候，脑子里“轰”的一声。

    我，艹。

    金发指挥官都是妖精，蛊惑人类进入他们秘密的森林。

    但Matthijs管不了这么多了，前方就是万劫不复他这一脚也要踏进去。

    下一个意识片段，他看到Frenkie的睫毛极近地出现在视界里。

    他嘴唇上有柔软的触感。

    柔软得像悠悠落入心里的、那个人的笑颜和眉眼。

 

**18.**

    接个吻没什么，不需要藏着掩着，一些人也就大大方方地暗中观察。

    然后一些内部群组疯狂地炸开了消息。

    “这盘结了！输了的兄弟们不要赖帐啊！打钱！”

    “终于结了，急死个人。”

    “我还以为他们一两年前就在一起了。刚刚官宣吗。我们这代人年轻的时候哪有这么扭捏。你们不行啊。”

 

**19.**

    他喜欢强烈的东西。

    他喜欢快的刀、烈的酒、明枪暗箭的战场、Matthijs这样的人。

    他喜欢强烈的东西为自己燃烧和爆破。

    Matthijs的眼神自下而上注视他，场景像极了那一夜里昂的战歌，幼帝自下而上扫视过数千人。

    而现在凌驾征|服过千人的目光汇聚到一处、凝在一个点上，落进他眼中。

    一眼洞穿他灵魂。

    就如同那个人的性|器自下而上贯|穿了他，将他焚烧殆尽。

    他背上的伤痕未愈，于是他跨坐在幼帝的身上，陷进那个人坚实怀里。

    那人的手捏紧他的细窄胯骨，19岁人做|爱的方式，简单粗暴，横冲直撞，震得他腰肢发麻。

    ——却一直能温柔地不触及他的伤口。

    太强大的威压和控制力，唤醒人类跪拜古神的本能，屈从和笃信都带来原始的狂热和丧失的淫|乐。这个年纪就有这个水平，令人慌张，放到欧洲战场自由地成长，不知道要逼多少人颤抖着跪下分|开双|腿求|欢。

    这让他不太高兴。

    他不是未来追随者中的任何一个。

    他难道不是举世无双的稳定和锋锐。

    世界上只有我配得上你。

    指挥官顺了顺手腕的经络，分出一只环绕在幼帝脖子上的手，擒上幼帝的下巴，用几分真力气抬起那个人的骨头。

    目光凛然相会，摧枯拉朽。

    他们将注视着整个欧洲甚至世界，但此时角膜的光面上只有彼此的模样。

    “Matthijs，”他被眼下这双蓝眼睛激得几乎失神，“我怎么能这么喜欢你呢。”

    那凶狠地接吻吧。

    年轻就应该放肆啊。

 

**20.**

    我们同一星系的行星。

    愿与你并肩迎接鲜花簇拥、桂冠加身、万众顶礼膜拜。


End file.
